Unexpected Surprises
by invisible-next
Summary: Tim Riggins is not the kind of person Julie Taylor usually hangs out with. So, when Julie finds herself being pinned to the wall by the very same Tim Riggins she knows things are going to change... TimJulie
1. Chapter 1

AN: I thought of this fic in five minutes but it took a little longer to write. Set in season 2. Julie's not with Matt or Swede.

Unexpected surprises

Tim Riggins is not the kind of person Julie Taylor usually hangs out with. He doesn't run in her social circles and she tends to avoid playboy football players with drinking problems. She knows him in passing since her father is the coach and her ex-boyfriend is on the team, but she can't actually remember any conversation they might have had. They barely say hi in the hallways.

So, when Julie finds herself being pinned to the wall by the very same Tim Riggins she is more than shocked.

It's Friday and everybody is celebrating another Panther victory with a huge party in one of the player's house. Julie can't stand to watch Tyra and Landry making out anymore so she goes to the second floor to find some peace in an empty room i.e. the one that's not ''occupied''. She enters what looks like an in-house library and it's heaven to her. She's looking through books when she hears the door open. It's Tim Riggins. He leans his head on the door with his eyes closed. He didn't notice her. For a moment she wonders if she should hide and not reveal that she is in the room. But then she tells herself that she's not a scared little girl and she shouldn't act like one.

''Hey.'', she greets and it sounds loud in the quiet room even though you can hear the music from downstairs.

He stays leaning against the door but slowly opens his eyes. Suddenly she feels really nervous and self conscious and she almost believes that he's a hero with a superpower because she feels like he froze her to the spot. She can't move and he's looking at her and she feels like she's going to catch on fire under his intense gaze.

Suddenly he moves and his step is sure and confident, his eyes still trained on hers. He comes close and she automatically steps back until she's against the wall. She feels strangely out of her element and she doesn't know why. His attention is completely on her and she wants to look away but there's a part of her that doesn't want to back down.

He raises his hand and uses it to push back her hair and gently cup her face. He leans down close to her face and stops, not in hesitation but more as if he's giving her a chance to stop him.

When he kisses her she's still frozen with surprise and unprepared for the dizziness of emotion that she feels. The kiss itself is another surprise. It's demanding but gentle and it's the most passionate thing that she ever experienced. She can't help but respond and hold on to him for support. He slides his hand slowly from her hip around the waist, touching the skin that's shown between her jeans and the hem off her shirt and she shivers from the tingling that the skin on skin contact causes. She wraps her hands around his neck and opens her mouth letting his tongue caress hers. He tastes like a combination of beer and candy and she catches herself thinking that she likes it. When he gently bites her lip she moans and he responds by pressing himself completely against her and trapping her even more between his body and the wall. Apparently, it feels good for him too because he groans into her mouth and the sound seems to wake him to his senses. He stops the kiss and moves his head away. She's breathing hard from excitement and he brings his hand back to her face and brushes her flushed cheek with his thumb.

She wants to close her eyes and lean into his hand but the next second it's gone and his body moves away. She's surprised to find herself missing his warmth even though they were close for less than five minutes.

He's studying her with his eyes again and this time she lowers her gaze, hoping to get a grip on herself and her jumbled thoughts.

When he moves another step back she looks up again.

He gives her a lazy smile, turns and leaves.

She has to stand leaning against the wall for more than twenty minutes after he's gone, before she feels stable enough to leave the room.

And when she's home in bed there's a moment where the surreal ness of it all hits her and she wonders if maybe it was a dream. While she's drifting off to sleep she hopes that it wasn't.

AN: I'm ashamed to admit I never really thought about how good Tim and Julie could be together until I went to check out the fanfiction here. They're just so perfect for each other. It's like the Bad boy/good girl combination was invented for them…

I just want to thank all you Tim/Julie shippers and writers for inspiring me.

I'm starting to rant, I'm soooo tired but I had to post this.

Tell me what you thing. Should I continue? Review and cheer me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It goes for the whole story: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

She doesn't know what to think. She's pretty sure that he does this kind of things all the time. She heard about his reputation. So, she convinces herself that it was just a one time thing for him and that it didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss, anyway.

Still, she doesn't know how to feel about it and how to act when they see each other. Should she pretend like nothing happened? Or like it wasn't a big deal? Because, it was. It was to her. She really wasn't the type of girl who goes around kissing random guys. And Tim Riggins? He's all about one night stands and kissing random girls.

She tells herself to stop thinking about him and that kiss, but it haunts her. When she's brushing her teeth, when she's making herself something to eat, when she's reading a book, her mind wanders. It wanders to his hands holding her, keeping her steady, to his hair that falls into his eyes and the way it brushed against her cheek when they kissed. And to his lips, unexpectedly soft... At that point her mind takes her places that are far too dangerous to consider and she's flustered and flushed. She needs to stop thinking about him because her mother starts to notice and asks if she's okay while touching her forehead thinking she's coming down with something.

There is also a part of her that wonders if he used her just because she was the coach's daughter and if he's going to brag about what happened. Although, that would be really stupid of him because if her father finds out that he even looked at her in an inappropriate way he would kill him.

It's Monday and she has to go to school. She's almost late because she spend half an hour longer in the bathroom getting ready and ten more minutes being angry with herself for trying so hard to look pretty . She can't lie to herself and not admit that it's for him.



When her mother sends her to the football field to find her father and tell him to remember they're going to dinner tonight she feels nervous. She knows _he_'ll be there and it would be the first time she would see him since that night. She admonishes herself for being silly. He probably forgot about the whole night and she should too.

Before she goes out on the field she tells herself to not look in Tim's direction and to not make eye contact. But she finds it difficult to do that when her father is standing aside and talking to Tim Riggins. Her father notices her standing there so it's too late to turn around and leave.

''Hey, honey'', her dad greets her.

Tim turns around to look at her and she keeps her eyes on her father.

''Hey, dad. Mom wanted me to tell you to remember you're going to dinner tonight, so she's leaving early to go home''

''All right.''

She can feel Tim's eyes on her and her heart is beating fast. She's itching to look at him, but she controls herself and concentrates on the conversation.

''So... you'll drive me home after school?'', she asks her father.

''Yeah, just come by my office when you're done with school.''

''Okay, by dad.''



''Love you, honey''

''Love you too, dad''

She turns around and leaves, but can't help herself to glance behind her. He's still looking at her and she catches his eye. She gets a flash of his lips on hers, the feeling of his hands around her and she quickly looks away breathing fast. She has to get out of there.

--

The school ended for today and she's walking towards her dad's office. She just wants to get home and lose herself in one of her books and forget about a certain boy with long hair and green, intense eyes.

She gets to the office, but her father is in a meeting and she has to wait for him outside. She leans against the wall in the hallway and closes her eyes, unconsciously imitating his posture from the other night.

Suddenly she feels a pull on her hand and she's quickly dragged around the corner, out of sight of the office. She barely has time to open her eyes before she feels someone's lips on hers.

She only has a chance to register the warm, dry feel of his hand in hers and catch a glance of tousled hair still wet from the shower before his lips are on hers and everything seems to stop and then speed up twice as fast. She knows it's Tim because she recognizes his taste and the feel of his lips. That heady feeling is back again too. She relaxes into his arms that are around her, one cupping the back of her head and the lower at her lower back. She takes the opportunity to run her fingers through his hair because she remembers how after the events at the party she wondered what it would feel like. She expects it to be rough and unkempt but it's soft and her fingers go through smoothly. Tim deepens the kiss and puts his hand under her shirt to feel the skin of her back, lightly brushing the contours of her spine. The touch of his hand on her skin and the expertise of his tongue make her moan and she feels him smirk against her lips and presses her harder against the wall. Suddenly she remembers where she is and that at any moment her father would come out and wonder where she was. Luckily, they 

were out of the direct line of vision from his office door but a few short steps and around the corner would reveal them in a compromising position and there was a likely chance that somebody would end up dead. And by somebody, she meant Tim.

She moves her head away and looks at him trying to warn him about her father. But all words leave her when she catches the look in his eyes. There is an intense look of want in his eyes. She realizes that that intensity is always there and it's a big part of his attraction. She feels a little overwhelmed because no one ever looked at her like that. Matt looked at her more with adoration than lust. She unconsciously leans toward him for another kiss and he seems more than happy to oblige, when suddenly they hear the office door opening and her dad calling her name. She freezes and then quickly lets go of him. He gives her that same lazy smile from the other night, brushes his thumb against her cheek and quickly leaves.

She stands looking after him but when she hears her father calling her name again, she quickly fixes he hair again and walks around the corner. She makes sure her hair hides her slightly flushed cheeks and swollen lips and then thanks God that he doesn't notice anything. They talk but later she can't remember a single word from the conversation because her mind kept coming back to Tim and the look in his eyes.

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but it's all my brother's fault. He crashed my computer and it took ages to fix it. I just want to thank everybody who reviewed and put me on their alert list. I hope I won't be a disappointment and that you'll like this chapter. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julie is now more confused then ever.

Ok, so it wasn't a one time thing.

It was a two time thing.

She tries firmly to convince herself of it but she has a feeling that if he wanted it to happen a third time, she wouldn't stop him. It scares her a little the amount of power he already has on her considering that during their „meetings" they hadn't really exchanged any words. Oh, God! What is she going to do? She needed somebody to talk to, to get this off of her chest. But she didn't feel comfortable sharing this with anybody when she didn't even know what this was. And she couldn't really predict how her friends are going to react. Lois would probably just freak out and have a seizure about the fact that the amazing and breathtakingly gorgeous footballer Tim Riggins kissed her. Tyra probably wouldn't be that happy with her since Tim is her ex-boyfriend and she doesn't really have a great opinion of him.

Maybe it wouldn't happen again. Maybe there was just something in the air making him behave this oddly. What does he even see in her? They don't really have anything in common. She likes books and reading. She studies for school. She performs in dance recitals and she's not that into football. And Tim... His grades are terrible, she never saw him enter a library. He drinks and is absolutely crazy about football. It's not that she minds or is passing judgment, but what could they possibly talk about?

And besides, he's trouble and is almost always _**in**_ trouble. He has serious family issues! Although, to be honest, so does she.



So, now what? Does she avoid him or seek him out. Does she pretend like everything is normal, like he didn't turn her world upside down? Every time she thinks about him she feels hot and feverish. Maybe this is just a fleeting attraction that will just go away. Or maybe not.

She needs answers. If he tries anything the third time she'll confront him about it. She's not sure she'll have enough will power to stop him. She doesn't even know if she wants to stop him. It's just that the things he does with his mouth make her dizzy and his hands make her shiver. And she's pretty sure she likes it.

--

He's in her house.

She's so not ready for this.

Her parents forgot to tell her that Tim was coming over for dinner tonight. Apparently he came to talk about his grades with her mother and his position on the football team with her father. So when she heard the doorbell and ran to open the door she wasn't prepared to find him there. She was so shocked that she just stood there and stared. Later when she would think about this moment she would be so embarrassed but now she just couldn't stop staring. Million questions went through her head. What is he doing here? Did he come because of her? Is he completely out of his mind? Does he not know what coach will do to him if he's here because of her? Finally her mother's voice asking her why she isn't letting him step inside and where had her manners gone brings her back to reality. Everything clicks into place when her father joins her mother and they warmly greet him. He's not here for her.

She can tell by the smirk he has that he's amused by her nervous behavior. She would glare at him if she wasn't still trying to recover from the shock. The shock that's caused by the fact that Tim Riggins, a boy she shared two stolen kisses with, is standing in her living room and talking to her parents. It felt unreal and strange to her, but she knew she couldn't let that show. As far 

as her parents knew there was nothing she should feel awkward and nervous about. God, if they found out... they wouldn't be in the middle of some friendly chit chat.

Dinner was stressful. She was jumpy and high strung. She couldn't really follow the conversation and panicked every time someone directed a question at her. Her parents noticed of course, but when she said she was just tired they left her alone and turn the conversation towards Tim again. He on the other hand (as far as she could tell) wasn't nervous at all. He was, as every time she saw him, relaxed and laid back, acting as though he didn't have a care in the world or just didn't care about any he had. She kind of hated him for his attitude. Why isn't he worried like she is? Does this mean that he disregarded what happened between them? Why won't he just give her a clue? He never met her gaze on the rare occasions when she allowed herself to look at him, but she thought she felt his gaze on her when she wasn't looking. But that could have been wishful thinking. She couldn't wait for this dinner to end. The highlight of this horrible evening was when she almost chocked on her juice when his leg accidently touched hers beneath the table. She spent a fair amount of time coughing and trying to get some much needed air in her lungs but she still caught him trying to hide his smile at her reaction.

She was glad when dinner was finally over and she even volunteered to clean the dishes. She was working happily in the kitchen, away from everyone else, when a sudden cry from Gracie broke the conversation. Her mother immediately went to quiet her down and her father soon followed. There was a brief moment of silence where she continued washing the dishes and pretending to ignore Tim. In the next moment she felt two hands sliding against her waist. The touch was so unexpected that she jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. Apparently this was exactly what he was waiting for because he quickly captured her lips and gave her a long, gentle kiss. She was so shocked that he actually dared to do this when her parents could come back at any minute that she stood stock still and didn't even think of backing away. She automatically responded like she's been doing this for a hundredth time. When they separated she looked up in his eyes which were smiling down at her. She couldn't help but ask.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you." - He answered and proved it by brushing his lips against hers again.



"Why?" - She asked him, a question that's been bothering her from beginning. Why her?

His hold on her tightened and it felt possessive but at the same time protective and sensual.

"Because I can't get enough of you." - He answered, leaving her speechless. He quickly stepped away and she realized her parents were coming back in the room.

He went back in the living room to talk to them again and she watched his progress. He glanced back at her, that lazy smile back on his face, and winked.

Oh, boy, what has she gotten herself in to?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN:

First of all thank you for reading!

I would also like to thank Brucasgrl15, mags21, greyhaven11, Smilyface2020, angelluv28, Suzy87, i.heart.naley, Victoria Ashley Winchester, A9L9O8N7E, MeredithandDerekfanforever, sparxx27, fangurlie, kira-knuppel, wrenbailey, Sunshine-M, daniela692001, Fallen1987, saderia, bmxmama2 , mvandy , cenababy, X-O-X-O GossipGirl Luver, gizmossidekick, Odyju Robki, Kiwiflea, Jommy23, Heloise, Captain Love Potato, three2raise, shaybay55

for your reviews. They really encourage and inspire me to write, so keep them coming. I also owe thanks to all of you who put my story on alert and chose it as one of your favorites.

I'm sorry if I update too slowly but it takes time for me to put everything together in my head and than on paper. Don't give up on me 

Anyway, it's summer now, so I'll have more time to write, but I'm going on vacation for three weeks and I won't have access to the internet. So hang in there and I'll be back soon with more updates. I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

„_I can't get enough of you. " _

That's what Tim Riggins said about her. A boy who could probably have any girl he wants and a lot of them are throwing themselves at him can't get enough of her, younger and inexperienced Julie Taylor.

She still doesn't know what to think but she doesn't really care. Ever since that night in her kitchen he acknowledges her in the hallway. It's nothing big but a look in her direction, a nod of a head and it's always accompanied by that secretive smile. No one really notices except one casual question from Lois about why Tim nodded in her direction which she explained by the fact that Tim had dinner at her house to talk to her parents.

She doesn't know what will happen next and that's a part of the thrill. But there is also fear. Will he even approach her again? Is this all just a game? But she pushes the fear down and just decides to let it play out the way it's supposed to. She doesn't care; she'll deal with the repercussions later. Now, all she let's herself think about is their next kiss. Where is it going to happen? Are they going to almost get caught again? Will it be fast and passionate or slow and gentle?

A few days pass and nothing happens. She feels excited every day before she goes to school. Her nerves flare up if she catches even a glimpse of him. Her heartbeat speeds up every time he looks or smiles in her direction...

But when the days end and nothing happens she's disappointed. Her strange behavior is getting noticed by people close to her and she's running out of excuses. She feels ridiculous about her feelings when she's pretty sure that he doesn't jump every time he's near her or doesn't spend so much time thinking about her. So she tells herself to cool down, get a grip on herself and her emotions, at least so she's not that obvious to other people. She stops actively searching for him in a crowd, stops hoping that he's waiting around every corner to pull her in his arms. She 

tells herself to stop acting like some girl in a cliché romance novel. Que sera, sera. What will be, will be. She can't make him come to her before he decides to do so and she's still too unsure in herself and about him to seek him out. All she can do is to wait.

So her life goes back in her routine. She doesn't know he's just waiting to come and turn it up side down again.

So when she least expects it, he's there. She's just putting her books in her locker when she looks up and he's standing there next to it. The hall is empty except for him and her and she feels grateful that her bio teacher held her up. He takes her hand without a word and tugs her close to him. He brings his face close to hers and hesitates. It's the same kind of hesitation like from their first kiss. Not as if he's doubting this but like he's giving her a chance to back away, to stop this. But this is what she's been waiting for and backing out is the farthest thing from her mind. So she takes the final step and touches her lips to his. It's the first time she's taken the initiative and the kiss is different, more tentative. She's not as confident in these matters as he is and she knows it. He let's her set up the pace and the kiss is almost painfully slow.

Her hand is still in his and as he interlaces their fingers a warm feeling spreads itself from her palm to the rest of her body. She takes hold of his shirt to steady herself and he brings his other hand to her face. He runs it down her cheek, traces her jaw line and moves down to her neck sending little shockwaves along her skin. She never wants this to end. But they're in a public place again, in a place where both of hers over protective parents work. So she moves away.

Their eyes meet and they just stare at each other. Keeping eye contact Tim steps forward again and leans his hands on the wall at each side of her head surrounding her.

Tim suddenly speaks.

"Are you waiting for someone?", he asks in his Texas drawl.



"Um, no.", she answers and bites her lip to stay calm and his eyes immediately follow the movement.

"Are you?", she asks just to fill the silence.

He moves his head in and kisses her along her yaw until he reaches her ear where he whispers "I was waiting for you."

Shiver runs down her spine from the statement and she wants to feel his hands around her, to feel that possessive and protective embrace of his.

But before she can do something to achieve that he interrupts her.

"Wanna go for a ride with me?", he asks looking at her as if to see how much she trusted him but still looking fairly confident she'll agree. And he's not disappointed.

"Okay.", she says.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive is quiet with only the music from the radio to fill the silence. They both keep there eyes in front of them on the road, but once in a while they'd sneak a peak at the other. She would do it covertly so he wouldn't notice and he would do it openly without shame.



They come to some abandoned place in the middle of nowhere where no one will interrupt them. He turns off the engine.

She's staring through the front of the window trying to calm her nerves before she faces him. She turns her head in his direction and finds his eyes already on her. He's so confident and self assured not at all nervous or fidgeting like she is.

She's pretty sure she knows why they're here and she can't help but ask.

"You do this often?", her voice sounds bold and a bit confrontational.

"What, drive?" He says with amusement in his green eyes knowing that's not what she meant. "Every day."

"No.", she says, looking back out the window but not backing down. "I meant drive with, um, girls to secluded places." She asks and stammers a little but returns her eyes on him.

He looks at her studying her, while deciding on his answer.

"Sure", he says unconcerned looking her straight in the eyes almost challengingly and waits for her reaction.

She looks away and wonders what she expected his answer to be. At least he didn't lie. But she doesn't want to be another one of his conquests. She wonders if he'll accept that but knows she can't settle for anything less.



So, even when knowing that this might be the end of the fairy tale, she gathers her courage still keeping her eyes away and says "I'm not going to be just one of your rally girls or one night stands."

She waits for his answer, for the judgment to fall, for him to make her either happy or miserable. But she can't force herself to face him. She doesn't want him to see how much his answer will affect her.

She doesn't see him but hears him getting closer to her on the seat and suddenly feels his finger on her chin turning her face towards him. She meets his green eyes that are becoming so familiar and there is a look in his eyes that tell her she has nothing to worry about while he whispers to her: "I know… You won't be."

He closes the distance between them and seals his words with a long kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Can you believe that my computer broke down again? Unbelievable, it's like everything is against me to update! Anyway, so sorry for the wait and here's the new chapter. Does it feel rushed? I don't know… At least it's longer than the others.

Thank you guys so much on your support and for reading and deciding to put me on your Favorite/alert lists.

I especially want to send my gratitude to those of you who reviewed: saderia, cenababy, three2raise, wrenbailey, gizmossidekick, Jommy23, i.heart.naley, shaybay55, HopelessRomantic44, bmxmama2, JesskaLovesYou, lilskigrl72, jcool789.



Keep the reviews coming 'cos I'm becoming addicted! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she came back home she was still in somewhat of a daze. She still felt the warmth of him against her and the tingling sensation his hands tracing her spine left behind. Her lips were still a bit swollen from their kissing but were happily spread into a smile. '_Wow_', was the only word she could think of at the moment to express everything she was feeling.

She inhaled deeply and could smell his scent that clung to her clothes. She went to her room, dropped down on the bed and closed her eyes returning her thoughts to that afternoon. After his declaration they kissed for awhile, at first gently and then more and more passionately. It felt like his hands were everywhere but they considerately kept away from the inappropriate areas. Instead, they roamed her back and waist, occasionally framing her face or weaving into her hair. She was pleased by it and appreciated him holding back, as it was too soon for her to go that far. She was also a little surprised by his consideration. Well, her hands weren't shy and explored too. In the heat of the moment she felt bold enough to slip them beneath his shirt and feel the soft and warm expanse of his skin and the muscles beneath them. In a moment like this she was actually glad he was a football player. After a while they slowed down trying to unsuccessfully cool down with gentle caresses and soft kisses. Her heart wouldn't stop jumping in her chest as his eyes locked on hers. Her eyes traced the lines of his face and soon her hands tentatively joined them. He closed her eyes and leaned into her hand and she marveled at the feeling his action caused. It was like he surrendered to her, she thought but immediately berated herself for the silly thought. And then they just sat there in each others arms, facing each other, their thoughts occupied with what this could lead to.

And even though the silence felt comfortable, she started talking. It wasn't that she felt awkward or embarrassed (as she thought she would). It was the fact that she was giddy and the feeling wanted to burst out and spread. She also wanted to get to know him. She started with small talk which felt kind of weird giving the position they were in, pressed against each other in his truck, and what they've been doing. They were so past small talk. He gave her an amused look but played along acknowledging her effort. She searched for topics they might have in common and she came up with two. School and her father aka The Coach. She didn't want to think about her father just after their make out session since that would inevitably lead to thinking about his reaction to said make out session. So, she talked about school. She was worried he would think her boring or lame but she soon had him laughing with funny stories of her teachers and cheeky answers of her classmates. Since he had her professors he could relate and was soon telling her his own stories. He had more of them and they were amusing bordering on insolent and bold. It fascinated her because she could never be so forward towards her teachers.

She felt so nervous and anxious but in a good way, like that old cliché about butterflies in the stomach. She was so aware of him and he was of her. His eyes followed every move, shift or gesture she made. Being in the centre of his attention was both exhilarating and scary. It gave her confidence and made her want to hide at the same time. But she liked the way he looked at her and she in turn couldn't keep her eyes from him too.

They veered into the topic of football which she knew she couldn't evade, not that she wanted to. She made peace with the fact that she lived in Dillon, Texas. Everybody talked about football here. It also didn't help that her father was the football Coach, her ex-boyfriend a football player and Tim… whatever he was to her… was also a footballer.

He asked her whether she really didn't like football.

"I love it." she answered, a little defensively, "I practically grew up with it.".

She paused in thought and he waited for her to continue.

"When I was little, my dad and I would play football in the imaginary football field that was in our back yard." she smiled, remembering, "He didn't care that I was a girl. We would toss the ball around and he would explain the rules, the tactics, game plans…"

She paused again and he brushed his hands against hers, his fingers starting to draw patterns on her skin. She looked down at them and said in a quieter voice:

"Then football started to come between us. I started growing up and wanted to do stuff other girls did and he spent so much time being busy with coaching and watching game tapes. I started resenting it."

She finished talking and looked up. He was listening carefully. Still, she didn't want to talk about her issues and family problems so she deflected the attention and asked him why he liked it so much.

He looked at her for a moment until she looked away and then answered honestly

"It's my whole life, the only thing I like doing… the only thing I know how to do. "

"I'm a fuck up" he added and she looked up starting to protest but he waved her off and continued "No, I know I am, but it would be worse without football. It forces me to try to give my best, at least on the field." he finished, suddenly looking a bit self conscious at his revelation.

"I get it. Writing is like that for me." she said trying to tell him she understood. They continued talking, veering into different topics, trying to discover more things about each other. She was glad that they could actually talk to each other, that whatever they had wasn't just physical. And when their conversation came to a lull she caught his gaze and added softly.

"Hey…, I don't think you're a fuck up."

The swear word sounded strange coming from her mouth and he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

They were so involved with each other they almost lost track of time, but luckily he got her home before anybody could even notice she was gone. Being driven home by Tim Riggins was another surreal experience she never dreamed of happening to her. It was sweet and thoughtful and he knew better then to do anything less.

So now she's in her room daydreaming about one of the best days of her life. _Wow_… What else is there to say?

AN: Yeah, I'm back. I know it's been a long time and that sorry is not enough.

Still, thank you for reading and reviewing. I really don't deserve you guys! Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

Special thanks to:

cenababy, saderia, HopelessRomantic44, jcool789, A9L9O8N7E, bmxmama2, falsebeginnings, Luckylily, shaybay55, mbmjr07, jensen's Angel, wrenbailey, lilskigrl72, newyorklghts, Jommy23, three2raise, WhoJackman, Mandamirra10, barelybreathing, michelley, soundspretty, Heloise, Grace, coffeelover328, Destiny42, Kira


End file.
